Many different devices have been constructed for the purpose of holding a live fish after it has been reeled in by a fisherman for the purpose of immobilizing the fish and for the purpose of removing a hook from the fish's mouth. Most of the present devices are overly complex, expensive, and many times difficult to use. Because of this, many fishermen have adapted ordinary tools for their use. For example, some fishermen will use an ordinary pliers to grasp a a fish by its mouth. However, ordinary tools also have their drawbacks in that they require awkward hand positions, with many larger fish do not have adequate jaw reach, and are subject to corrosion and rusting, especially when used in a salt water environment.